Jasmine
|team = Red |nativeresources = }} Jasmines Jewels joined Cyber Nations on October 14, 2006. Jasmine was first introduced to online gaming through NationStates. She was introduced to NS by a Yahoo friend, VL Empire, who later introduced her to Cybernations. When Jasmine started playing CN she started in the Legion. Jasmine spammed up Legion's boards until she found her calling in their Diplomatic Corps. Her first assignment meant being sent to GC as a diplomat on Dec 18th. After putting a few more diplomat assignments under her belt, she moved on to the Legion's Intel Department, where she had the exciting job of Treaty Archivist and Xoirun assisted Jasmine in her job of archiving every treaty ever written in CN up to that point. She quickly became bored and then moved from Legion to stay with friends at LoSS for two days and then after seeing that LoSS was not a good fit for her, Jasmine moved on to Valhalla. After she made an impression in her first week in Valhalla, she was asked to step in for their Vice Regent, the second in command of the entire alliance and three weeks later she was voted back into the VR spot for another two months. After her term was up and after leaving Valhalla due to differences, Jasmine Jewels made her way to her final home, the New Pacific Order Jasmines join on May 28, 2007 and was masked as a member on June 9, 2007. New Pacific Order Despite events at the beginning of her CN time, which lead her to believe the NPO were evil, she viewed the alliance as strong and solid which influenced her decision to join. After being accepted, Jasmine went on to take up several positions in the Order. She joined as a Cartographer. This is one of her memorable moments, for it lead to a career later in . It was here that she took the reigns of some prominent positions, she became leader of Zeta Battalion, then later she was promoted to General. She remained General for nine months before stepping down and appointing MariMassa to the role. Despite her Military Command success, her favorite area was diplomacy. She has held the role of Ambassador and Special Envoy in the . Some of the most influential people on her include Koona and Umbrae Noctem. She has spent many hours working alongside them in the role of General, and they have helped her trust her own judgments and to better herself as well as helping her be there for others. Additionally, DarkMistress has had a defining role from the time Jasmine met her in IRON. DM has greatly helped Jasmine over the last few years, and became a good friend. On May 30, 2010, Jasmine was appointed by Emperor Cortath to the rank of Imperial Officer of Economic Affairs where she was put in charge of the . Jasmine has proven time and again her dedication to the Order; one instance is when she managed the completion of NPO's reparations owed from the Armageddon War. During the summer of 2011 she and Bakamitai oversaw the merging of the Bank and into the Department of . On September 21, 2011 Mary the Fantabulous announced Jasmine's retirement as IO of Economic Affairs leaving Bakamitai as the sole IO in the DEA. Duties War History Awards Leadership Category:Individuals Category:Member of New Pacific Order Category:Imperial Officers of the New Pacific Order